Holiday Shopping
by Chibijac
Summary: Tis the season... to make sure your loved ones get what their hearts desire. Black Star takes this very serious and Soul needs to keep up.


Holiday Shopping

Author's Note: Taking a break and writing a little holiday something. Soul and Black Star have a mission they need to complete and Black Star isn't going to let ANYONE stop him from getting what he's come for. Soul might need a bit more prepping however.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

The month of December in Death City was always an interesting one, and for very obvious reasons. The holiday season. October was a big deal for the city. Halloween was a big deal all things considered. Parades, parties, feasts and so much more to celebrate the all around creepy heritage of the prosperous city. Thanksgiving was interesting. There was plenty to give thanks for, but Death City also housed so many different cultures, it was interesting to see the various ways in which people interpreted this historic event in their own homes. December, however, was just as amazing, hectic, and busy as the previous months. No, it didn't really snow in Nevada. There would be the occasional snow that would throw everyone off kilter. The cold nights were traditional, but more importantly, Christmas was coming. A time to spend hefty amounts of money on gifts for the various people in your life. The more expensive the gift apparently signifying their level importance in your life.

Soul Eater Evans had come from a wealthy background. His holidays involved playing melodies for guests at large holiday events, showing poise and respect while sitting through dull conversation and eventually exchanging interesting gifts with the family… if his parents were able to be in attendance. His grandmother was always present. He could at least appreciate that much. When he left for Death City, Christmas was little different. Yes, there was still a large party… huge as a matter of fact, but there was no expectancy from him other than his attendance. He also got the entertainment of witnessing drunk adults with no filter. Back home, the grownups had been too prim and proper to let whatever level of intoxication they reach be evident, so he couldn't help but to grin like an idiot when he would watch Death Scythe cackling and stumbling around the perimeter of the dance floor, sloshing around his champagne glass while trying to flirt with whatever curvaceous beauty his eyes fell on. It was all entertaining really, but nothing beat the newest obligation he had obtained.

Buying a gift… for a girl… that wasn't his mother.

It was truly a mind numbing idea in the beginning. Buying a gift for a girl that wasn't your family or romantically bound to you? He remembered nearly going insane his very first Christmas with Maka. That was, until he remembered one major fact about his bold meister. She was a bookworm. So yes, quite a few Christmas' had been a breeze. Sailed through them without fail, but things change once you start dating. Gift giving gets more… complicated. You have to start thinking harder. You have to get inventive. Of course, he wasn't nearly as bad as his best friend.

Black Star had known Christmas as one thing when he was younger. Not having to stay at Shibusen, but with Nygus and Sid for a few days and, most importantly, PRESENTS. Granted, he had spent every holiday with the duo, but Christmas was different. He felt loved and wanted. They made sure that he was with a family and not orphaned off in a school full of people who wanted nothing to do with him or were going to be leaving to be with their own. When he was still very young, he would make them gifts. Some crooked and colorful family picture of the three of them he had drawn or something he had found during his own little adventures. When he hit the cockier point of his life, he figured his being there with them was gift enough. They never complained. In the end, he always received something from them. Things changed of course. Tsubaki arrived and he had to start thinking of others.

In the beginning, he had assumed he could easily scrounge something up. He had always done things that way and Tsubaki was very appreciative, but it wasn't that easy. It never was. How could it be? Nygus had given him quite the lesson on that. He would have to be a good meister… a good friend… a big man.

But hell, what did you buy for a girl who wasn't Nygus or a bookworm?

Black Star and Soul had always sat at a metaphoric drawing board when it came to gifts.

Books that didn't have a thick bind! (His skull couldn't take it anymore.)

New boots! (She needed something different from her usual he supposed.)

A mahogany bookshelf! (The one she had since she was 7 was a bit worn.)

Hair accessories! (She had a lot he had seen her attempting to do with that river of hair she kept tied up all the time.)

A new desk lamp? (She liked to read at weird hours…)

A dress? (Did she have enough of them?)

With each year, the ideas got interesting. With the change in relationship between the pair and their partners, the importance of a sufficient gift was greater. Girlfriends were worthy of the best and so came the more dramatic gifts.

A necklace from Kay Jewelers.

A promise ring.

A trip to visit her mother.

A jewel encrusted star pendant.

The complete collection of her favorite series at the time, autographed.

A trip to Japan for the holidays.

A trip to New York to officially meet his parents.

The thoughtfulness behind each gift brought the brightest smiles to their faces and each time, both men stood proud and sometimes a bit smug. They had mastered some art to figuring out gifts for the women and tended to brag that it really wasn't that big of a deal when the holidays came around and their male companions were seen with their noses buried in catalogs, trying to figure out their latest gift for their women. Yes, they thought they had it all figured out.

And then it happened.

"This was a terrible idea." Soul growled out.

"What do you mean? This was the last chance we have!" Black Star all but shouted, ignoring the glares sent towards him from the surrounding patrons.

"Star," Soul started, trying to remain calm, but becoming more and more annoyed with the bodies that kept brushing up against him. He was certain an old woman had groped him. What the hell was wrong with these people? Letting out a slow breath, he pinned his best friend with a serious look. "This isn't Black Friday shopping we're talkin' about here. This is Christmas EVE shopping. How can you be certain we're even gonna find what we're looking for?"

"Because," The determined glint in the assassin's eyes made Soul cringe. "An inside source told me the day before Christmas, this place brings out everything they said they sold the last of and its every man for themselves." He then looked at Soul. "I've looked in twelve different stores for this thing and I KNOW this place has it."

"Riiiiight… And how did you explain to Tsubaki where you'd be going at five in the morning?" Soul questioned, brow raised skeptically. At this, the azure haired man let out his trademark obnoxious laugh.

"I told her I had a last minute gift to get and I'd meet them in time the show tonight." He answered, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Explaining to your partner about last minute shopping not manly enough for the great assassin?" Soul teased and smirked under his friend's annoyed glared.

"Last I checked, you had a couple last minute things you need to pick up yourself." He said briskly. "So be glad I dragged your sorry ass on this trip! It's not something for just any individual! It's a mission!" The assassin was yelling, all while nearly knocking over a tiny older woman. Soul rolled his eyes but didn't argue further.

Now 25 years old, Soul Evans couldn't bring himself to entertain arguments with Black Star anymore. He either went along for the ride or avoided it all together. He wouldn't admit to being completely mature, but sometimes Black Star was just too much to deal with. He watched as the man craned his neck, trying to see over the heads of the patrons ahead of them. Over the years a lot of things had changed. For one, they were no longer reckless teens. They were grown men. Both towering respectably over their partners and far past their scrawny, awkward phase. Soul still kept a similar appearance, though his face held a more masculine effect, some scruff dusting over his chin area respectably. Black Star's hair no longer held its star like appearance, falling in a shaggy manner on the top of his head and slightly into his face. His face was void of any hair or even the idea that he was capable of a five o'clock shadow. His jaw was stronger and a few scars still displayed faintly, yet proudly across his features. Those azure eyes of his still shined with the same unbridled determination.

To top everything off, however, was their status in their respectable households.

They were no longer the weapon of Maka Albarn and meister of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Soul was no longer the boyfriend of ball busting Maka Albarn and Tsubaki was no longer the all too patient girlfriend of the obnoxious monkey kid, Black Star.

No, they were the all too proud husbands of Maka Albarn Evans and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Star. Black Star shouted it from the rooftops, much too Tsubaki's embarrassment, when she accepted his proposal. It was highly entertaining to others, but she admitted she wished his declaration had been as modest as his proposal had been.

Maka had thought Soul was playing some kind of joke on her when he had proposed to her after one of her classes one night. She had given him a dirty look and walked away only to return, after inspecting the entire classroom they had been standing in for some hidden camera or ambush, red faced and tears welling up in her eyes.

Yes, things had changed majorly since they were kids, but the biggest deal was the change in their shopping dynamic. After waking up before sunrise and sitting in a car for nearly two long hours in search of an out of town shop, here they were.

"I think someone's coming to the door!" One woman declared.

Two heroes of Shibusen.

"Alright Soul man, brace yourself for the chaos." Black Star hissed in determination.

Men who had fought as nothing but teenagers in order to save the planet from the madness of the kishin.

"We need to split up." One mad was heard whispering intently to his wife.

Here they were, standing amoungst a large group of last minute shoppers on Christmas Eve waiting for…

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Mega Toys Galore. We hope your shopping experience is an memorable one." Doors swung open and people bolted. Soul was taken aback by the sudden movement but when he saw Black Star carelessly shoving others out of his way, he didn't hesitate at all. They were on a mission.

Who would have thought a toy store could be such a battlefield.

0

O

0

Black Star didn't need a shopping cart. He knew what he wanted and wasn't going to let a cart slow him down. You see, he had been a very observant father this year around. He had to be. His little princess was no longer a baby. She was older. She was able to voice true interest in something and this year there was a special doll she wanted. He had no idea what the hell the thing was called he just knew what it looked like and every shop in Death City had sold out. It was disgusting. Tsubaki had assured him that their daughter had received enough toys as it was. She was only three. She would have been happy with what she got, but Black Star was not satisfied. He had voiced it boldly whenever he could, much to Kid's annoyance, but the day Soul came to a staff meeting and slumped with defeat into the seat next to him, a mission had been formed.

You see, there was also something that Soul's boy had wanted for Christmas. A game of some sort and Death City didn't care it in the least. Not that it was sold out, but it was a special edition and only select cities had it. That's when Black Star came across his source, after once again starting up a riot in the local toy shop. The man, in an attempt to calm the azure haired hero told him of an enormous toy shop two hours out that had a special sale the night before Christmas. The catch was, they had the very last batch of certain toys and the store was only open from 7 am to 3pm. It was settled from that point. He and Soul would head out and get their last minute prizes and be the best fathers in all of Death City.

"Hey watch it!" A man yelled but Black Star ignored him. He hopped over carts and tried to at least show a little tact in not shoving over old women. This store was larger than he had expected. He had lost Soul once the doors opened, but he was certain the weapon could fend for himself. He would have to.

He had passed an all out brawl on his way through. It was between two women and despite how incredibly interesting it would have been to watch, he had to stay focus. Everyone had that mindset. Manners were a distant memory when it came to last minute shopping. "Move, chump!" Black Star snapped at a man who stood, blocking an aisle with his cart while trying to read an obnoxiously long list. The man shot him a dirty look, but he ignored it. He had found the aisle he was looking for and there was a swarm of women snatching. "Shit…" he growled. If he tried to even reach through there he would more than likely pull back a stump in place of his hand. The assassin grimaced at the thought but knew there was something he was going to have to do if he planned on getting what he came for.

It was time to put his assassin skills to the test.

0

O

0

The Leap Frog Leap Pad Ultra.

It was an epic learning toy and Soul hadn't been quite sure if it was age appropriate, but he liked to think his son had a pretty advanced intelligence for a three year old and thus was more than worthy of the toy. Walking cautiously amongst the chaos, the white haired man grimaced. No one was holding back. The ass groping old woman from earlier was going for shins with her cane while shuffling by with a carriage full of toys. Those who saw her heartless attacks stayed away. He grimaced. Wasn't it supposed to be the season of love, friendship and care? Deciding to move forward, he soon realized getting assistance wasn't an option. There was not one sales rep on the floor. He supposed it made sense. Why put yourself in danger if you didn't need to.

Avoiding some elbows in the side, jumping back before being run over on several occasions from being run down by a shopping cart, and snapping on at least one out of six rude bystanders, Soul had finally made it to the electronics aisle. It was near bare, but he saw it, the last parcel perched on the shelf. There was a large argument between a tiny man and rather large woman, both tugging roughly on a bright pink, My Little Pony Tricycle, but Soul swiftly navigated around them and to his destination. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this living hell. He was certain that there was probably an explosion he heard in one aisle.

"Time to find Star and get the hell outta this place." Reaching out to snatch the electronic device, another hand intercepted. "What the-" Looking up, Soul's crimson eyes met with dull brown ones. The man was a good foot taller than him with a thick mop of dark hair, slicked back. He had a muscular form and looked like his wife might have shoved him out of the house on this excursion… if she wasn't brawling it out on another aisle herself. Standing straight, Soul cleared his throat. "Listen sir, I don't wanna complicate things. I just gotta get back home before my kid's school recital so if you'd just hand over the toy I'll be able to get back on the road." His words were greeted with an indignant scoff.

"Ya kidding me, kid?" He sneered. "Ya think I give two shits about you're little sob story? Try driving five hours for this thing!" he barked, waving the Leap Pad around haphazardly. Soul scowled. "My wife ripped me a whole new ass hole when we were wrapping gifts last night and she didn't see this in the bags. I'm not leaving here without it. You can suck it!"

"Dude, not cool." The weapon muttered. The man sneered back at him and just when he looked ready to turn on his heal to walk away, he body gave a jolt and he stiffened. Soul blinked in confusion as the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. "Oh shit!" Moving to aid the man, Soul bent down, looking up only when he heard a disapproving tisk. Red eyes met with aqua. Standing over the man with a Princess Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony doll under his arm was Black Star. He looked like he had been roughed up, but he held a smug smile on his face.

"Get your damn game and let's get the hell outta here." The assassin instructed, stepping easily over the man he had knocked out. Without question, Soul pried the object from the man's hand, sparing one last glance before rushing after her friend. The battle hadn't ended that easily. Getting to the register had been just as much of an adventure and when they spotted the shin smacking granny making her way in their direction, neither man hesitated to let her through. She had sent Black Star a pointed look and he flinched. Apparently the two had an exchange over the pony the azure haired man was carrying, but she had acquired one all the same.

"So, you seem to have perfected this last minute shopping thing." Soul started, the pair of them walking back to the car. Popping the trunk, he raised a brow at his best friend. "You didn't hold back in the least. You shopped like… like a woman." Black Star rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit, this wasn't my first time doing this." He answered. "I've been out a couple Black Fridays with Liz and Patty before. You never know brutal 'til you're out with the two of them on a mission to get Kid and Killik gifts." He explained and suppressed a shudder at the memory. He then shrugged a shoulder carelessly and allowed a bright smile to cross his face. "But damn, Soul man. Ya gotta man up a lot more! You almost let that guy get away with your game!" Soul grimaced in response.

"You expected me to fight it out with that bear?" he asked indignantly and rolled his eyes at the pointed look sent his way. "Whatever. Let's just agree that next year we never have to do this again." Black star began laughing.

"Can't make too many promises, dude." He informed before sliding his into the car and slamming his door shut. As Soul slid into the drivers side and began to pull out the parking lot, the assassin rolled down his window and leaned heavily out the window.

"Merry fuckin Christmas suckahs!" he shouted and cackled like a maniac, receiving dirty looks as they sped away. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Classy as always."

* * *

Author's Note: Wishing everyone a very safe and happy holiday!

This story was inspired by the joys of last minute shopping and things I've witnessed or heard of. Black Friday I've seen doors ripped off a store. One year my mom almost fought some lady at Toys r Us trying to get a bike for my sister... Apparently the lady couldn't decide between the bike she wanted and the bike my mom wanted. Working at JC Penney people got into fights. And I personally have swooped in and snatched the last of something and made a complete bee line out of their line of sight before they could say anything.

Shopping is a battlefield, man!


End file.
